The invention relates to a device for securing and retaining fiber optic splices which facilitates access to individual splices and minimizes interference with adjacent splices during removal.
Telecommunications utilizing fiber optic technology improves the quality of communications and can handle a higher volume of voice and data transfer than similar sized copper electrical wiring and cables. To provide interconnections between widely separated points, splicing is required to join cables and wires. For example, splices are used commonly, in part, to interconnect subscribers to a telecommunication provider, such as a telephone service provider.
Two common types of fiber optic splices are the single fusion splice and the mass fusion splice, both generally known in the art of fiber optic technology. Single fusion splices have a smaller cross-sectional area and longer in length than mass fusion splices. Due to the need to maintain the quality of transmission over the spliced connection, splices are secured in some manner, such as in a splice holder, to prevent undesired agitation and/or damage. A splice holder also organizes and arranges the splices to facilitate identification and servicing by a technician whenever required. Splice holders are typically made of a foam material and placed on a fiber optic tray forming part of a distribution panel, usually located in a basement of a subscriber.
A prior art single fusion splice holder may be further described with reference to FIGS. 1 and 2. FIG. 1 shows a splice holder 10 comprising nine parallel, spaced apart members 111 . . . 119 extending upwardly from an integral base 12. Each adjacent pair of members, such as 111-112, defines a channel 13 therebetween having a constricted neck 14 for retaining and securing a splice. Each channel 12 has a cross-sectional area corresponding to that of a corresponding splice for frictional hold. Each constricted neck 14 has a width slightly narrower than the width of a corresponding splice for additional frictional hold and prevents inadvertent dislodgment. As shown in FIG. 2, typical dimensions of splice holder 10 measures 1.43 inches in width, with adjacent channels being 0.17 inch apart.
Splice holder 10 typically further comprises a plastic housing (not shown) for mounting the base 12 to provide further structural support to splice holder 10. Splice holder 10 is flat, with each channel 13 being on a plane parallel to base 12 and near the bottom mounting surface 15 of splice holder. The position of channels 13 near the bottom mounting surface 15 limit access to the underside 16 of a splice 17 for removal. Furthermore, removal of one splice may interfere with the closely positioned adjacent splice.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved splice holder for securing splices that facilitates access to individual splices and minimizes interference to neighboring splices during removal.
The invention provides a holder for securing and retaining fiber optic splices. The improved splice holder of the present invention improves access to individual splices and minimizes interference to adjacent splices during removal.
The splice holder of the present invention comprises a hollow base having a first flat portion and a second enclosing portion, defining a hollow space therebetween. Extending from the outer surface of the second portion of the base and away from the hollow space are a plurality of parallel, spaced apart, longitudinally extending resilient members. Each adjacent pair of members define a channel therebetween for situating and retaining a splice. Within the hollow base is a transversely extending wall dividing the space therein into two cavities. The flat portion of the base is for mounting the splice holder, directly or indirectly, onto a splice tray.
The dividing wall within the hollow space provides additional structural support to the channels and second portion of the base. The positioning of splices along the second portion of the base improves access to the underside of splices by providing more room between the splice and the flat mounting portion of the base than a prior art splice holder. Additionally, the two cavities within the hollow base provide further access to the underside of both ends of a splice secured in a channel.
Advantageously, the splice holder of the present invention improves access to splices mounted thereon to be serviced and increases the density of splices while maintaining the same mounting surface area as the prior art splice holder discussed in the Background section.